


Before the Bloom

by LadyAxisNeoluna



Series: Lovely Rain [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Washington D.C.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAxisNeoluna/pseuds/LadyAxisNeoluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liechtenstein stood waiting under the oldest cherry blossom tree to the gardens to meet with her boyfriend Iceland. But there was a voice of a woman in the distance singing in Icelandic that caught her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a bonus chapter of how Canada and Liechtenstein would have interacted as mother and daughter-in-law. This chapter has a platonic CanLiech scene to end with IceLiech. DenCan is only briefly mentioned.
> 
> The lyrics in italics is "Aldrei Sleppir Mér" (Never Let Me Go) by Greta Salome Stefansdottir, Gudrun Arny Karlsdottir & Heida Olafsdottir. It was Greta's other entry to the selections, but she wasn't able to perform it in the final since she concentrated on "Mundu Eftir Mér" (Remember Me) with Jónsi.

The season was beautiful and alive. Everything was warmer, bright as any morning she enjoys from the arrival of spring, yet the morning was still cool and the sun still peeking through the Washington skyline.

The soft pink blossoms were still yet to drop in flighty ways. As odd as it was, America invited her and Iceland to watch the annual bloom when they didn't really know the nation personally.

Even so, she accepted, much to Switzerland's worry and suspicion as a brother, but reluctantly let her go.

She was by the oldest of the surviving trees from the original shipment one hundred ago. The tree was strong from the care of the gardeners as the budding flowers were in full bloom.

Liechtenstein was to meet the Icelander by the pathway but currently cannot find him. She was wondering if either of them misunderstood and it really didn't help her decision to travel alone. The areas around the historical monuments were surprisingly clear of people and made it look like a sanctuary. But then, the quiet was broken with when she heard someone sing.

_„Ég horfði upp í himininn, skrifaði í skýin leyndarmál. Hlusta á hjartsláttinn hljóma í takt við þinn, ég syng af lífi og sál. Vertu nálægur nú, því að myrkrið kemur fljótt…"_ _(I looked up into the sky, clouds wrote in secret. Listen to the heartbeat sound in tune with you, I sing with heart and soul. Be near now, because the darkness is coming soon…)_

It was a familiar song from Iceland's selection for Eurovision, but the voice was too feminine to be her boyfriend's baritone; although the voice sounded so fluid and comfortable with their pronunciation.

She caught the movement of someone in a white dress in the distance. From where she stood, it was hard to make of the person so far away. The woman disappeared from the main path and walked out of sight and the voice in turn became softer. Liechtenstein's curiosity got the better of her and decided to follow this person.

_„Hún segir að sólin hún skíni á ný, ekki ætti það þó að óttast neitt því að þú, þú verður hér"._ _(She says that the sun shines on it again, it should not however fear anything because you, you will be here.)_

_„Ó, þótt vindarnir blási og vonin sé veik, saman þá stöndum eins sterk og ég veit, að sama hvert ég fer, þú aldrei sleppir mér."_ (Oh, if the winds blow and the hope is weak, together, we stand as strong as I know, at the same where I am going, you never let me go.)

The voice was very pretty. Naturally so or trained, it was mature and motherly. The supposed songstress was sweet and melancholy with her words; emphasizing the truth to every phrase but it she made it sound hopeful in a way.

Who was the song for, Liechtenstein currently didn't know, but she had an odd feeling about it. It felt too much of a coincidence.

'Could it be her?' the Liechtensteiner thought.

_„Heyriru hrópin mín, hlustaðu á sönginn minn, ég syng fyrir þig. Vertu hjá mér þegar kvölda fer, þess aðeins ég bið. Vertu nálægur nú, því að myrkrið kemur fljótt…"_ (Hear my cry, hear my song, I sing for you. Stay with me when the night goes, that only I hold. Be near now, because the darkness is coming soon…)

The voice suddenly stopped singing and Liechtenstein wondered where the woman could be. She continued to walk in the supposed direction away from the main path, only to meet with nothing but the natural surroundings. She turned back to the path way to walk back, but she then saw a person dressed in red on a bench. 'He' was holding on to what looked like a gift basket.

oOo

'He' enjoys the atmosphere of his brother's capital. The birds were already chirping and perched above the branches to take in the cool morning, ready to rebuild their nests and start families. He wondered if the American sent them to follow and keep him company.

Canada was a very fortunate person to be a nation hosting a beautiful northern land and kind citizens. His family is a crazy but well intentioned bunch, starting with his brother America and former guardians England and France. Although…Canada still had his share of problems, like he was unsure of how his Icelandic 'friend' would react to the truth.

Would he be happy? Angry? Confused? Part of him still had that fear.

He examined the two toys he personally sewn to the utmost care. One of them was significantly older than the other to the degree that it can be an antique. He literally had centuries to master the craft as well as other trades, but he was uncertain if the person it was intended for would like them, 'would it be odd that I'm giving him a stuffed animals at his age?' Canada thought looking on his work, 'in some way, yes.'

"Canada?"

He looked from his lap to the company in a short distance, he didn't expect his brother to invite the Liechtensteiner but he was glad she was able to attend. They both had a common relationship with the Icelandic nation and are good acquaintances but do not speak with each other much. The Canadian sent a smile.

"Hello Lili, good morning," he greeted, "did Alfred happen to invite you and Emil to the festival?"

Liechtenstein nodded, "it surprised me, and I even asked if it was meant for someone else but your brother confirmed it wasn't a mistake."

"I see," Canada acknowledged, "did Emil come to Washington with you?"

"We haven't seen each other since the night prior. I'm not sure if there was some delay or we miscommunicated on the meeting place." The younger nation worried and sat beside Canada, wrapped gift was set aside on the ground.

"I'm certain it's just some delay, did you try calling him?" he suggested.

"I forgot my phone in the hotel; it's too far away to retrieve right now," the girl fretted still.

Canada still gave an assuring smile. He took his phone; speed dialled a number, and handed it to her, "here, we wouldn't want Emil to be worried over nothing."

Liechtenstein quickly thanked him and listened in for the Icelander's voice. The conversation from what Canada could tell was casual and familiar between them, since Liechtenstein sounded so fond even a bit teasing in her responses. The Canadian thought it looked endearing.

_"I look forward seeing you Lili, I'll be there soon"_ Iceland told her fondly.

„Auf Wiedersehen Emil, ich liebe dich."

_„Ég elska þig líka Lili."_ The call ended after and Liechtenstein glowed in relief. Canada had to chuckle.

"I…assume it went well?" Canada mentioned and took back his phone.

"Very. Emil's just running late with something from his ministers this morning. He's coming straight here with his father" Liechtenstein explained.

"See, there wasn't anything to worry about."

"Thank you Matthew." Although normally reserved, Liechtenstein couldn't help but hug her companion for his assistance. But once they made contact, Liechtenstein immediately knew something felt wrong between them. For one thing, Canada had a firm but surprisingly soft chest. Liechtenstein pulled away for them with eyes wide with uncertainty and a light blush.

There was an awkward silence that followed and noticing that her companion didn't know how to mention it, so Canada decided to show her.

He removed the non-prescribed glasses, pulling the hidden length of hair, and unbuttoned the frame hiding coat to reveal an undoubtedly feminine body in a familiar white dress that caught the Liechtensteiner's attention beforehand.

Liechtenstein pursed her lips, "you were the woman singing in Icelandic, as well as Emil's lost mother."

Iceland would mention her on his stories about his childhood, mentioning at times of how she would have loved her if they had the chance to meet. And now, Liechtenstein knew her boyfriend didn't exaggerate on his mother's kind and even playful character, the woman that still held the heart of the Kingdom of Denmark.

Canada nodded, "I've long adopted the name Marguerite, but you may call me Marit in short" she informed, " I was just around to see the basin, since not many people are present in this hour. Singing helps me relax and keep calm."

"Oh," Liechtenstein sympathise, "were you nervous with meeting Emil and your husband again?"

"Very," Canada mused, "a part of me is still so unsure how they would react. That I was living among them all this time and didn't give a sign. I felt as if it was not my place to be in their live anymore."

Liechtenstein held her in-law's hand in assurance and looked determinedly in the Canadian's violet eyes, ones that clearly show her tie to the Icelander, "they're your family Schwiegermutter, they have always missed you."

The girl still couldn't help but smile sadly, "Your son even kept himself from proposing to me because he really wanted you to be there when we would say our vows. But I didn't mind if we never marry, I just wanted to know that he loves me and I him."

Canada looked into the eyes of the girl; they held no deceit and doubt in them and reminded the sharp contrast of her immediate marriage to Denmark. She felt it was a good time to hold Liechtenstein, knowing her relationship to Iceland was patient and true "you really do love my son."

"I love him like no other, Schwiegermutter." The girl declared. "I will give him as much time as he needed as he would do the same for me."

"Then I give you my proper blessing Lili," Canada took the basket by her feet and handed it over, "I wanted to give these to Emil as keepsakes, but I've noticed you love adorable things too. Would you like them?"

Liechtenstein's face seemed to light up at the gift and nodded, "I would love to have these, thank you."

Canada's phone suddenly rang, she read the ID to see that it came from America. "Hello?"

_"Hey sis! I just wanted you to know that Iceland's already closing in from where you said you'd be. But your hubby's heading to the oldest cherry blossom tree in the gardens."_

"Did you already meet them?"

_"Well no, but I told the planning committees to tell me if any nations were visiting the festival. That and I have the birds to tell me they arrived."_

"Of course they did…"

_"Well nothing else to report so I'll see ya."_

"Bye Alfred," the call ended after.

"I think you and Schwiegervater need some alone time. And I'll have mine with Emil" Liechtenstein suggested.

"Would it really be okay with you Lili?" the Canadian enquired only to see the Liechtensteiner beam.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to keep my in-laws waiting for too long."

oOo

Iceland ran as hard as his could to the new meeting place, feeling very embarrassed that he kept his girlfriend waiting. She maybe an understanding one, but it was not an excuse on his part. At some days, he wished he was a carefree child again and let his parents watch his land.

'I really need this brief vacation. I'm already managing the workload of middle-aged man and I'm not sure how it would be once I'm married.' Iceland mentally huffed ' _If_ I decided to get married anytime soon.'

_„Hún segir að sólin hún skíni á ný, ekki ætti það þó að óttast neitt því að þú, þú verður hér"_ _. (She says that the sun shines on it again, it should not however fear anything because you, you will be here.)_

_„Ó, þótt vindarnir blási og vonin sé veik, saman þá stöndum eins sterk og ég veit, að sama hvert ég fer, þú aldrei sleppir mér."_ _(Oh, if the winds blow and the hope is weak, together, we stand as strong as I know, at the same where I am going, you never let me go.)_

'Lili' Iceland always thought the Liechtensteiner's voice was a sweet melodic sound. It sounded childish and playful when she sings with a free spirit and equally strong with soft solemnity with a ballad of emotions. He could recognize her voice from anywhere.

He rushed to the area where she sat; her attention was on a stuffed lioness with a ribbon of the Liechtenstein flag tied to its tail. Beside her was a stuffed puffin with the flag of Iceland around its neck.

"It's good you've made it Emmy," Liechtenstein mentioned only to giggle after "I wouldn't want you too winded after your marathon here."

"I'm really sorry I'm late," Iceland said embarrassed feeling his cheeks heat up as he sat down on the bench.

Liechtenstein leaned in to give a kiss his cheek, "It's really all right, I was just singing to myself to relax. And If I didn't meet up with Matthew we would have been wasting time trying to find each other."

"Where is Matthew?" Iceland questioned, gently holding her waist, Liechtenstein lean into it.

"He wanted to give us privacy so he decided to go to the site of the first cherry blossom planting." Liechtenstein mentioned.

"He will see Faðir in his depressed mood," Iceland worried, only for Liechtenstein to place a reassured hand with his.

"Before we try to rush off, look closely on this gifts Matthew wanted to give you."

Iceland looked closely on the stuffed puffin. The material it's made from looked worn but it had been obviously been taken care of, it had a slight weight with its stuffing and when he looked to the lioness plush, it was newer from the two toys but its design was familiar to him. It looked very much like his first toy, a lion plush his mother made for him to symbolize the bravery of the lion in his father's coat of arms.

"Matthew made these?" Iceland asked in disbelief. Matthew wouldn't know that he used to have a lion plush when he was small. He didn't even know where it currently was. And even if he did, the details on the doll in his hands were too similar to the one his mother made. Could it be?

"Mmmhmm. Matthew told me you called the pearls you received from your uncle marbles. You stuffed black ones in your puffin." Liechtenstein mentioned.

"I've never told-" Iceland stopped himself at the realization "Matthew. My mother's been alive all this time…" His heart started to thump harder in his chest.

Liechtenstein looked to Iceland with concern, "Are you mad at her?"

Iceland shook his head and an unexpected smile formed on his lips, a few tears started to well down his eyes, he couldn't stay stoic of the sign he waited for all his life "I keep seeing my mother in Matthew but just excused it an unfair comparison of what I've wanted. I wasn't imagining things when she visited us doing my illness. Even while my mother pretended to be male, how she looked at me, at Faðir…she looked like she was in pain."

Liechtenstein knew about the illness. She wasn't able to come over to help him since she was bound to her duties and that her father-in-law was there to take care of him. Still, she didn't like being unable to help. She took a handkerchief from her pocket and lighted patted Iceland's cheeks and nose dry.

"Before your mother left, she wanted me to tell you that she always loved you. She feared you would be angry that she didn't tell you or your father why she left." Liechtenstein looked directly to the Icelander's wetted eyes with assurance, "and that if you didn't want anything to do with her or to speak with her anymore, she gave me her blessing with our relationship. She loved you that much."

Iceland just looked at her soft green eyes for the longest time, before him was a woman whom showed kindness to others from a distance or by his side, patience that was akin to a mother, and maturity of knowing she had her own reasonable faults but could forgive others for having them as well. He felt it was time.

"Lili," Iceland started as he took her left hand and bent to one knee, Liechtenstein started to blush with what's to come. "Since the day you approached me in that hospital ward, I thought you had a beautiful smile. You reminded me that there was always something to look forward to after so many terrible happenings in that war," he paused when he saw a sad smile of the recollected events, she nodded for him to continue "we grew to be the best of friends and soon after our friendship evolved to a meaningful romance, and because of it I've always wanted to ask this."

Liechtenstein's heart started to swell and felt her own eyes start to well with tears, she watched him pull out the beautiful necklace that was given as a parting gift and now an object to instil a unity. Along with it was a velvet box flipped open to show a platinum band faceted with a round diamond accompanied by smaller emeralds.

"Elise Lili Vogel, may you lend me the honour of being my wife?"

Liechtenstein blinked to let her tears fall freely as leaned to the Icelander's level to deliver a kiss, as gentle as it was underlay a definite passion. The two of them could almost hear their hearts beat in an even rhythm, trying to sync to this very moment.

When they parted, Liechtenstein let out a soft laugh, "Yes, I would be honoured have you as my husband, Emil."

Iceland slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the hand. He swore he would not follow the path his father took of a love built on fear and possession, and neither to a marriage built on grounds of mainly political and personal gain that his aunt and uncle agreed to. He asked the young woman before him to a marriage where they could both be independent but also undeniable to the love they harbour for the other. They know no marriage is easy but life was never meant to be so, they won't face it alone.

oOo

Canada made it to oldest tree in the gardens, stepping under its branches as its petals started to fall like rain.

'Love really is in the air.'

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> [1] Schwiegermutter, Schwiegervater - Mother-in-law, Father-in-law (German)


End file.
